Only a Dream Away
by Catseye
Summary: Miyako asks Ken to join the digidestined 1yr later and we get a few fireworks in between Mwa Ha Ha! I have a few little saps to come in the last chapter *wide devilish grin*. There's more to come but only if I can make it good Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez R&R ev
1. part1 Yolei's side of the story

_  
_"Hey Ken wait up" Yolei said a bit nervously. She had gathered up all of her courage just to confront him. "What is it and be quick about it. If you want to interragate me about my past then say so so I can go." he replied sharply. The sun was bright and the smell of flowers was in the air and Yolei just happened to know of a shortcut Ken used to get home through the park. "Well, I just wanted to say that although not many of us trust you fully, we would still like it if you joined us."  
"Oh really? Is that all? Well I intended to join you guys as soon as I knew you trusted me." Ken said a bit uneasily, looking strait into Yolei's eyes. "Yeah well that and it would be nice if we could all know you better." "Everyone or just you in particular?" Ken said. He had a way of not showing any interest or disinterest in his tone and this was one time he used it. "I'd really like it" she said looking down at the ground and added hastily "Of course only because I can work better with you and your digimon if I know more about you and your preferences...in dealing with those delinquent digimon of course." "Huh. Yeah of course." Ken said looking away quickly. He scanned the area with his eyes barely moving. "How about here? In the park. It's nice and quiet and I'm sure my mom won't mind. So then it's a date?" "Yeah" Yolei replied. She waited for him to walk away before jumping up and down with excitement.  


_***********************************************************************************************_

_I cannot beleive this. This is impossible. Ken is actually going to join up with the rest of us._ Hawkmon pinch me. Yolei said suddenly. I can peck you he said giving her a weird look. OW! Thanks. _so I'm not dreaming. Hmm. I wonder why he didn't accept Davis's invitation. And why he did he call it a date? Could it be that he likes me? Nah. If Ken Ichijouji liked _anyone_ it would not be me. I guess Davis asked too early and the date thing was just a figure of speach kinda date. Too bad though. Aw well life goes on._

**********************************************************************************************

"You know Yolei-chan" Ken said in a low tone "I didn't come here because I wanted to talk about digimon." "Oh really Ken. Why did you come here" Yolei said way too calmly. "I came to say that I..I.." "You what?" she asked smiling slyly. "I lo.. Bbrrrrrrrrrriiinnnnggggg! Yolei's alarm clock went befrore she tossed a pillow at it. "WAHHHH. Why did I buy that stupid thing?" "What's wrong Yolei?" said Hawkmon. He was obviously awake earlier. "I was just in the middle of the coolest dream ever and that stupid thing woke me up! Ah well. At least I can look forward to after school today" she almost burst holding herself together. "But Yolei you have no school today." "Could this day get any worse?" she said before falling into bed again and banging her head against a pillow. 


	2. part2 Ken's SOS (side of story not save ...

"So how did your day go Ken? Anything good in particular?" asked Wormmon. Sometimes he acted more like his mother than his digimon friend. "Well. You know Yolei right? The smart, tall girl with the digidestined. Well she invited me to join them." "And" Wormmon asked with his eyes looking down. "And I said yes. We scheduled a little date to talk it over." "But Ken you know you really should join...wait you said yes? That's great! And is that a date as in you like someone date?" Ken remained silent as Wormmon chuckled silently.

************************************************************************************************

"It's morning" Wormmon said. Ken opened his eyes to find Wormmon's little green face directly in his. If he wasn't used to this he probably would have fallen out of bed like he did the first time Wormmon did that. "Wormmon, it's five o' clock in the morning. Give me one good reason why I should get up now." Ken said as he rolled over throwing Wormmon on the floor in the process. "It's five thirty for your information and don't you have a...um...meeting to go to?" Wormmon said looking as happy as ever. "It's today _after _school, which is not before dawn. Don't you guys know what sleep is?" "Yes. And we also know what time is like as in today is Saturday as in no school for an after." Ken finally raised his head and then slammed it down in his pillow again. "Call her" Wormmon said. He was starting to jump up and down as best as a shortlegged worm can. "call her right know. Call her, call her, call her, call her, call her, call her" "Alright! Tomorrow." Ken said. Wormmon made his way over to the phone and the directory and looked up Yolei's name (don't ask how he did this) and dialed the number. "It's ringing" Wormmon said. 'Hello' said an aggravated voice on the other line. Ken snatched it up while make execution signs at Wormmon who was still jumping up and down. "Hello. Yolei. Well since we already made an engagement why let a Saturday ruin it. We can go to the digital world now and maybe even practice" 'Yeah sure. How about right now.' "Fine with me." 'Bye'. "Bye". Ken hung up and turned to Wormmon. "You know, one part of science class is disecting. The first things that we disect are worms and my science teacher would just _love_ to use you as an example" "That wouldn't be very kind." Wormmon said as they prepared to go to the digital world.


End file.
